The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to clean an intermediate transfer belt.
In an image forming apparatus for forming an image by an electrophotographic system, a cleaning device removes residual toner from a surface of an intermediate transfer belt after a toner image is transferred therefrom to a sheet. In the cleaning device, toner is removed from the intermediate transfer belt by a removal roller such as a rotating brush, and collected on a collection roller by electrostatic force. The toner collected on the collection roller is scraped off by a blade, and stored in a storage space defined by a housing. The toner in the storage space is conveyed by a screw provided in the housing, and stored in a waster toner box or the like.
Meanwhile, the housing may be disposed at a side of the removal roller. In that case, a seal is arranged to stand upright facing the removal roller so as to prevent toner from backflowing from the housing to the removal roller.